A Twist In Time
by sirius'sgirl-2252
Summary: When she thinks Harry has been defeated she refuses to live in a future where Voldemort will rule. With Hermione's help can she change the future?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Twist In Time

Author: me (siriusgirl2252)

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize I do not own. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Authors Note: Rather than list it all here for my readers if your curious as to why I have been gone for awhile it's in my profile. Thanks for reading.

Note: Parts of OOTP, HBP, and DH may be ignored to work for the story.

Chapter One: Nothing Left

_Death_. Everywhere she looked she saw death. It even had a distinct smell to her sensitive nose. Kneeling beside her brothers body she brushed his turqoise locks out of his face. Tears dripped down her face falling to the ground. Little Teddy. Dead. Clenching her fists she stood. Voldemort was going to pay for what he had done. Even if she died in the process. Andromeda lay beside Teddy. She had died to protect her grandson.

"I'll avenge bother your deaths. I promise." she whispered.

_Crack! _Apparating to Hogsmeade she entered the Hogs Head and entered the school she had loved so much. Around her spells were being fired but she cast a shield charm to deflect them while she looked around.

"Mione!" she called as a familiar bushy head rushed past her.

"Tan! We've got to hurry, Harry's missing."

Casting shield charms they looked for the untidy black hair they knew so well. It was Hermione who spotted him first. Turning in the direction that Hermione had pointed Tanis felt her stomach drop. Harry's limp body was draped in some death eater's arms.

"Look what has become of your savior now. Crucio." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry as he spoke.

"Surrender now before any more pure-blood is spilled."

"We won't. We will fight you to the end. Dumbledore's Army." Neville cried. His declaration was cheered. Turning to Hermione she jerked her head.

"Come on I've got an idea."

"Tanis I'm not sure."

"It had Dumbledore's approval."

Hermione finally nodded. That was why she said it had Dumbledore's approval. No one really doubted him. Backing away slowly the entered the castle unseen. Everyone's attention was on Voldemort after all.

"Tan what's the plan?"

"Simple. I've created a spell that will carry us back in time. We can change the future."

"That's against the rules. Meddling with time is dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that? We've got to. Harry's dead. Little Teddy's dead. If Voldemort has free reign we'll be dead. A muggleborn and a half-breed. Please Mione help me." Holding on to Hermione's shoulders she shook her lightly. If the smartest witch of her age wouldn't help her she'd have to do it on her own.

"Alright. Let's see this spell."

Letting out a shaky breath she dug in her robes and retrieved a folded piece of parchment and held it out for Mione to take.

"This is a good spell. Ready Tan?"

"Yes."

Holding hands they said the word of the spell. A flashing of white light and they faded from the castle, leaving the sounds of a battle behind. The only thing that was left to show that they had been there was the parchment that had fallen from Hermione's grasp.

September 1, 1976

They dropped to the floor with a thud. Groaning Tanis sat up and looked around.

"Mione I think it worked." she whispered.

There were no noised coming from the outside. All was calm and quiet. However the sound of heels against the floor was coming their way.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

Turning they saw a younger Professor McGonagall.

"We're here to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Can you take us to him?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked over them. Tanis thought that they must look like a mess but at this present time she didn't care what anyone thought.

"Yes. Follow me."They got to their feel and followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pops."

The gargoyles jumped apart revealing a staircase. "Follow the stairs. There's a door at the top that leads to his office."

Climbing the stairs Tanis looked to Hermione nervously as she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Slowly they pushed open the door to reveal a younger Dumbledore, with his still twinkling eyes, sitting behind a desk.

"Ah I don't believe I recognize you two. Have a seat."

"Yes sir." And they did as they were told. Taking a seat in the chairs in front of his desk Tanis felt it was best to be blunt.

"I'm Tanis Lupin and this is Hermione Granger. We're from the future."

Dumbledore blinked. _At least he's taking this well. I'm surpsied he hasn't told us we've lost our sanity. _

"I see. And why should I believe you. Times are dire my dear."

"I realize that. If I may use your pensieve?"

"of course."Placing the tip of her wand against her temple she pulled out a string of her memories and put them in the pensieve for him to see. After viewing both her and Hermione's memories he looked to them again. This time he knew the severity of the situation.

"You intend to stay here and hunt horcruxes?"

"That's the plan sir. We can't go back to that future."

"Alright. You two shall pose as seventh year students. But you at least Miss Lupin will have to take another surname."

Bending her head she and Hermione whispered between themselves. They needed a decent cover story.

"We'll be Tanis and Hermione Scott. Twin sisters."

"Very well. Profess McGonagall will take you to Hogsmeade for supplies. You will be sorted tonight."

They understood that they were being dismissed. Hermione got to her feet first and was at the door before she realized Tanis hadn't followed.

"Sir there is also my condition. If you've met my father yet you know what that is."

"Precautions will be made. You'll be told a week before full moon.""Thanks sir."

Getting to her feet she went with Hermione to meet McGonagall. They spent the afternoon in Hogsmeade getting the things they would need to blend in and live in this time.

The Great Hall was filled with students. Standing in front of all the first years she felt out of place.

"And we have two seventh years joining us as transfers. Let the sorting begin." Dumbledore announced.

"Scott, Hermione."

Her 'sister' sat on the stool and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor." before touching her head. Sliding of the stool Hermione ran to the Gryffindor table where she belonged.

"Scott, Tanis."

Nervously as if she were a first year all over again she took a seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Before the hat had immediately shouted Gryffindor but now it wasn't so sure.

"_Another Lupin? From the future I see. Interesting. You've got a secret only your closest friends know. And your sneaky to boot. You'd do well in Slytherin."_

"_I'd rather die than be placed in slytherin."_

"_In that case it better be Gryffindor!"_

The last part was shouted for the whole hall to hear and she slid off the stole. Joining Hermione at the Gryffindor table she watched the first years being sorted.

"Tuck In." Dumbledore said.

Ignoring the curious glances from her fellow students Tanis filled her plate and shoveled the food in her mouth in a very Ronlike manner.

"Tanis!" Hermione said.

"waat."

"Eat slowly. And don't talk with your mouth full."

It felt like normal. Except that was something she normally said to Ron. It made her miss her own time. Swallowing her food she stuck out her tongue.

"You're not my mum. And I'm starving."

Realizing that everyone was starting at them Tanis looked at her plate. Dinner would be over soon and she could get away from their glances. "

"And we look to our heads, James Potter and Lily Evans to set a good example this year. Prefects escort the first years to their dorm."

_I can't believe I didn't realize the time the spell took me to. Any time would have been good. But this one? How can I look at my father every day. He looks so much better than he does in the future. _

James Potter appeared out of nowhere. _Dad was right. He sure was obnoxious. _

"I'm James Potter, head boy. Its my duty to show you two to the common room.""I'm Tanis and this is my sister Hermione."

"Sirius, Remus, Peter." He pointed to each of the boys at his side. She met Sirius's eyes, and then the ones that looked so much like her own. And she smiled at the two. But when she let her eyes rest on Peter it took all of her willpower not to hex the little rat. _Murderous rat. Are you even now plotting to betray your friends?_

"Pleased to meet you." she said. Alright so she was happy to see three marauders. The fourth one she wasn't so happy to meet.

Remus and Peter grabbed her arms and Sirius took Hermione by hers. James led the way to the common room chattering away. Upon entering the common room she broke free of Remus and Peter and latched on to the red head James had pointed out to be Lily.

"You're head girl?"

"Yes.""Good. Could you help me?"

Lily's green eyes darted to the marauders and nodded. At least she understood. Well not completely but a little.

"Hermione, Tanis follow me."

As far as Tanis was concerned they couldn't get to the dorms fast enough.

June 1997

He couldn't find them anywhere. Everyone was accounted for except them. A search of the castle and grounds had proved that they weren't here.

"Potter."

Turning he saw Malfoy coming toward him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Manners Potter. I found this and recognized the handwriting." Draco was holding parchment out for him to take. Taking it he looked down at the writing. He would recognize it anywhere. How many times had he copied her essays or homework when Hermione hadn't let him?

_But how did Malfoy recognize it?_

"How did you know?"

"I borrowed notes from her fifth year. Good luck on finding her."

For the first time he actually read the words on the parchment. Malfoy was right he would need luck.

_Tanis had gone back in time. But why? She knows how dangerous meddling with time could be. And he had to assume she had taken Hermione with her. _

_Why?_

_Unless she saw me dead. Or appearing dead. _

Clenching the parchment tightly he went in search of Arthur. Maybe he had some idea of what to do. For now he had to believe that two of his best friends were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Now?

AN: Second Chapter. Tell me what did you think. Please R&R. They are appreciated.

Tanis woke to the sounds of her new dormmates getting up. Rubbing her eyes she decided to get up and head to breakfast. Pulling her Gryffindor robes over her new uniform she was disappointed that Hermione had already left. Running her fingers through her sandy brown hair she grabbed her bag and slid down the banister to the common room, running into someone.

"Ow." she said.

Looking up she found amber eyes looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Fine. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Anyway I'm hungry so I'll be going."

"Allow me to accompany you.""Sure."

Sighing she walked down the corridors at his side. Damn Hermione for leaving her alone.

"So has anyone ever told you that your eyes are pretty?"

Stopping she stared over at him. She was trying to decide if he was serious. It seemed that he was. _Eww. Is he hitting on me? My own father? I better handle this politely, after all he doesn't really know he is my father. _

"Ummm yeah. My father's best friends son. He was just being nice. But thank you."

_It was partially true. No need for Remus to find out the whole truth. Technically that hadn't happened yet. _

They resumed walking and entered the great hall together. Hermione was already seated between Sirius and James. She didn't look too happy. Tanis and Remus sat across from them. Somehow she wasn't so hungry anymore. Grabbing a piece of toast she munched on it quietly. Hermione had looked up the full moon which was Saturday and she didn't even have to wolfs bane potion, it hadn't been invented yet. At least Hermione would be with her.

"Tan." Hermione's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"Your schedule Miss Scott." McGonagall was holding out a piece of parchment waiting for her to take it. "What do you have Tan?" Hermione asked.

"All advanced classes. Potions, Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Dada, and Herbology."

"Me too." Hermione said.

"We all have those classes it seems. I'll show you around." Remus offered.

"Thank you Remus." Hermione said.

A whole day of classes with Lily and the Marauders. This ought to be an interesting day.

"If your finished I can take you now. I have to stop by the library on the way."

"I'll go." Hermione said.

"What about you Tan?" he asked.

She didn't like the way he had already started calling her by her nickname. And she didn't really want to go along. It was weird.

"No still hungry."

"Tanis you've barely eaten." Hermione said.

Glaring at her Tanis reached for a handful of bacon and shoved it all in her mouth at once to prove a point.

"Really disgusting Tan. See you in class." Hermione said.

Remus pulled on her arm and they left the great hall. Tanis struggled to chew all the food in her mouth. Swallowing the bacon she gulped down some pumpkin juice and looked around.

"Sirius?"

He turned away from James to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"When your finished could you walk me to class?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Glancing around the great hall she recognized some of the faces. These were the parents, aunts, and uncles of her classmates. Over at the slytherin table she could see Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Malfoy talking. She had almost forgotten that they would be in this time. Snape was sitting at the end of the slytherin table with his nose shoved in a book. Little about the Great Hall had changed in twenty years, only the faces of those sitting in it had changed.

"Tanis you ready?"

Smiling she nodded. She found it amusing how many girls were sending dark looks her way. How he put up with them she would never know.

"Would you look at that Snape? Black's got himself another girl. I'm sure I could show her a better time."

Sirius stopped but she tugged on his hand.

"Ignore them. It's no big deal."

They continued walking and she tried not to let it show how much they were bothering her. Did they leave breakfast at the same time she did just to bother her? Malfoy and Snape followed them to the potions classroom and Tanis frowned. Sharing classes with them were going to be hard. James had paired with Lily, Remus with Hermione, so Sirius took a seat behind James and Lily and Tanis sat beside him. Malfoy and Snape took the seats behind them. Sirius looked rather annoyed and had clenched his hands into fists.

"You should ignore them. The dire on my shoe deserves more attention." she said.

_What's come over me? This isn't the time to be starting fights with Malfoy and Snape. Finding those horcruxes should be top priority. _

James snickered and Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed. Sirius managed a small smirk. Malfoy's armed moved and she reacted quickly, disarming him. With a flick of her wrist she smirked and faced the front. James was doubled over in silent laughter and Lily was sending her a disproving glance. Slughorn entered then and his eyes moved right past her to Malfoy.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mister Malfoy.""Sir?"

"Pink hair is not appropriate for class."

Unable to stop herself she snickered. When Slughorn turned away to write the instructions on the board Malfoy leaned forward. "I'll get you back Scott."

"If you say so."

And he sat back in his seat. Looking to Sirius she saw him shaking his head. _Like you wouldn't have done it she thought. _

Sirius was amused by Malfoy's pink hair. Throughout the day he talked about it. And she found that she didn't mind. That gave her more time to discuss pranks, something she really couldn't do with her friends in her own time because of the war and having to be serious. After dinner she did take Remus up on his offer to study in the library, Sirius and James had other things to do. But with Hermione with them she found the conversation stayed on the homework. Madame Pince came by and told them she was closing up the library for the night. Gathering their things they left the room. "I've got rounds to do. You two should get back to the common room."

"Bye Remus."

Hurrying to the common room they managed to avoid Filch. Even if this time he was still an old nag. "I've still got an essay to finish. I'll be up later." she said. Hermione nodded and headed up to the girls dormitory. Pulling the parchment from her bag she dipped her quill in ink and finished up the last foot of the transfiguration essay. She finished and was standing when Remus came through the portrait hole.

"Oh hey Tan."

"Hey Remus. I was just finishing up an essay. Goodnight."

"night."

Climbing the stairs to the girls dormitory she saw him sit in the chair in front of the fire. He looked much better in this time, less worn. And definitely with less grey.

_I promise dad, things will be better this time. _

With one last glance she entered the dormitory and crawled into bed. Tomorrow the would begin to track down the horcruxes. Even though she knew what they were she still had no idea where they were this time. Closing her eyes the images of the locket, cup, diary, diadem, the ring, and nagini. His seventh had yet to be born. As she slept she dreamed of saving Harry's parents.

She wasn't feeling so well. It was the day of the full moon. Even now she was laying in the hospitol wing until Madame Pince would sneak her to the Whomping Willow. Though the curtains were drawn she knew that her father was in the bed beside her. She had done this in the future, she knew the routine, but the process was easier with the wolfs bane. At least she had an evening out with Hermione to look forward to. But the marauders would also be present. At last she was tossed a cloak and Madame Pomprey helped her to the Whomping Willow. The tranformation was slow and painful. The last rational thought that Tanis had was at least Hermione would be joining her later. Being away from humans ensured that she resorted to biting and scratching herself. Howling in pain she turned when a black panther lept out of nowhere, followed by a stag, a grim, a rat, and another werewolf. Hermione stood beside her and the others came forward to investigate her. They stuck around and eventually Tanis and Mione chased after them when they took off running. It was a true marauder experience for her, too bad she wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Mione and the marauders were gone by morning. Remus lay a distance beside her in the same state she was, unclothed and probably cold. Rubbing herself gently to warm up she winced at all the cuts and bruises. Still it was a small price to pay for a better future. Waiting by the entrance she glanced at Remus every so often to see if he was still asleep. She wasn't sure what to say to him when he found out what she was. She assumed that he would ask who turned her. She couldn't very well turn and say 'why you did.'

_Dad why are we like this? Who did this to us? She asked. _

"_Fenrir Greyback did this to me. But I did it to you Tanis. You were born a werewolf and I'm afraid it's my fault. I'm so sorry."_

_Standing she left her place in the chair and hugged him. _

"_Dad it's not your fault. It's nothing to apologize for. Werewolf or not I've still got the best dad in the whole world."_

"_You're the best daughter a guy could ask for. I love you Tan.""I love you too dad."_

Shaking her head she looked away from Remus. As an eight year old she hadn't fully understood why her father was sorry. Now she did. But hate him? Blame him? Never. The blame rested with one person if you could call him that, Fenrir.

_It was the morning of her eleventh birthday and she wasn't expecting any letters. The only person she ever received anything from was her father. She knew no one else. Her father's parents had died in the first war and her mother's parents were muggle, and she didn't want anything to do with them anyway. They probably didn't know about her anyway. Her mother had abandoned her after she was born. After she learned what her child and Remus were. Still when she received a letter from Hogwarts she was surprised. She never thought that she would be accepted. She had always planned on learning from textbooks. _

_Still when she got a letter she opened it curiously. _

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Your's Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_Dad! I got in. Can I please go?_

The memory faded and she was surprised to see Remus looking at her curiously. She must have really been lost in thought, she hadn't even heard him move. Avoiding his gaze she tried to ignore his curious looks. Finally she couldn't take it. Best talk to him without the prying ears of other students around.

"Surprised to see me here?" she asked.

"Actually yes. So you're a…?"

"Werewolf? Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"Hermione?"

"No. Just me."

"So who bit you?"

"I was born one. You may have guessed but Hermione really isn't my sister. She was adopted."

He moved closer to her and she covered herself the best she could with her hands. This was a bit awkward.

"How could someone do that to their child? I would never."

She wanted to laugh. To tell him that he did. But she didn't. "Don't judge my father. He's apologized for it. He didn't realize that it would pass to me. But there is only one _creature_ that can be blamed for this. I don't regret my father passing it to me. He makes me happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. When will the nurse come get us? I'm cold."

Changing the subject was the best thing. Tanis didn't like to cry. And she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Soon. She usually waits until night.""I think I'm going to sleep for awhile. I'm tired."

Getting up she walked to a corner and laid down. Closing her eyes she willed time to move faster. Anything to be back inside the castle, clothed and warm.

Night. The nightmare was over. The nurse had finally shown up with cloaks for them to wear back to the castle. Slipping on the cloak she walked silently beside Remus as they followed Pompfrey. Having her cuts treated she was glad to be in a bed. Remus looked just as bad as she.

"Night Remus."

"Night Tan."

Smiling she rolls over. She doesn't mind him calling her Tan that much anymore. Everyone was calling her that except the Professors.

_Fenrir should be stopped while I'm back here. How many more people should he be allowed to turn? Bill Weasley was attacked. He didn't deserve it either._

Early the next morning she was released from the Hospitol Wing. Running to the dormitory she changed into her uniform and grabbed her things. She was one of the last ones to arrive in the Great Hall. Squeezing in beside Remus and Hermione she smiled at everyone as she loaded her plate.

"Mione may I borrow your notes?"

"Sure. Here you are."

"Thanks." Tucking the notes into her bag she ate quickly and left the table. "See you in class." she told them all. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid them, she just didn't feel up to answering questions. In time maybe she would tell them the things she felt they needed to know. But for now she just wanted to concentrate on today. Entering the potions classroom she took her normal seat and began copying the notes she had neglected to take the last week. By the time everyone arrived for class she had finished copying the important notes. She barely acknowledged Sirius when he took his seat beside her.

"Hey Tan Tan." he said.

Putting the things in her bag she turned and looked at him.

"What did you call me?"

"Tan Tan. Don't you like it?"

"No.""But everyone calls you Tan or Tanis. I wanted to be different. Unless of course you're willing to share your middle name so I can call you that."

"Not a chance." she said.

Rolling her eyes she looked over at James. She couldn't believe that Lily had actually tolerated having him for a partner. _What in merlin's name is wrong with calling me Tan or Tanis like everyone else? Tanis wasn't a bad name. Better than Sirius at least. _

"Let's get started. You have one hour. Instructions are on the board."

As usual Tanis got out of her seat to get the ingriedients. For some reason Sirius always refused to move. Grabbing the things they needed she sat them on the table and helped him get started on the potion. Turning to ask Hermione a question she didn't realize Sirius wasn't paying attention to their potion. It exploded and covered them in a thick substance.

"Ow ow ow." she said trying to rub it off of her arms.

"Told you I'd get you back." a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Alright Black, Scott get to the hospitol wing."

Fuming she grabbed her things and left the room. "I'll show him. He's in for it." she muttered.

"Calm down Tan Tan. We'll get him back."

"You bet we will."

Within minutes of arriving Pompfrey had them cleaned up and ready to go back to class. Already running on a short fuse she hoped no one would push her today.

"Tan Tan meet me in the dorm after class. We've got to come up with a plan."

Pushing him up against the wall she leaned close.

"Stop calling me Tan Tan. Or I swear I will hex you." she hissed.

Moving away she felt bad. After all it wasn't his fault that she had a short temper today. "Sorry Sirius. I'll tell you my middle name.""Really?"

"It's James. Tanis James Scott. Let's just get to class now okay?"

"Whatever you say Jamesie."

Sighing she walked to class. Malfoy was going to pay. A small smirk spread across her features. Let the prank war begin.

She and Hermione were holed up in the Room of Requirement. As late as it was they weren't worried about someone wondering where they were.

"So you think it's here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Riddle left it here the night he returned to ask Dumbledore for the job. In the Room of Hidden Things. We should go there tonight and get it.""What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

It was then that she pulled out a map. A map that Hermione recognized so well.

"Tanis James lupin you stole that!"

"Did not. I made a copy from the one that was in Filch's office. Now are you ready?""Yeah."

The two snuck out of the room of requirement. Checking the map she saw that filch was nowhere near their destination. Quietly and using the map for reference they made it to the statue of the one eyed witch and entered the passageway. Sitting on the head of a statue was Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. Carefully Hermione picked it up and stored it in her robes.

"We'll work out how to destroy it tomorrow."

Nodding they backed out of the passage. Glancing at their map they avoided Filch and made it to the common room. Making sure that no one was around she tapped her wand against the parchment, "Mischief Managed." Wiping the map she tucked it in her robes and followed Hermione to the dormitory.

_One down at least five to go. I'm not taking chances, we destroy all horcruxes. Then we can fight him._


End file.
